From a Little Boy to a Sailor Scout
by Jack Red
Summary: Tim a 5 year old boy finds a remote in his father's closet and ends up swapping bodies with Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon, Includes American Gokaigers. please R&R
1. The Swap

Sailor Moon is owned by Toei, Tim a 5 year old boy one day checked his daddies closet to see if he could find his daddy's toys, but instead he finds a box "What is it?" Tim asks himself, he opens it and find a remote "cool" Tim says, he sees a picture of a boy and girl change bodies "Awesome" Tim says with glee,

Not knowing who to switch with, just yet, Tim carries the remote into the living room and decide to watch some television. Of course, his older sister, Alexis had beat him to it and was watching an episode of Sailor Moon.

"Hey, sis." Tim said, walking over to the couch. "Do you think I can watch Power Rangers?"

"Sorry, Tim." said Alexis, jotting down some notes. "I have to watch this program for a school project."

"What's that? Tim asked, eying the television remote, next to her.

Alexis roughed up his hair with her hand. "The addictive effects of television on little squirts like you!"

"Hey, that's not funny!" he protested, pushing away. "You watch more TV than I do, you have one in your room."

Alexis smiled. "I'll tell you what, small fry." she said, mischievously, picking up the remote. "If you can take the remote away from me, I'll let you watch whatever you want."

Tim dropped the swap remote he had found and tried his best to get the TV remote away from Alexis as she giggled at his efforts. "Almost!" she teased as he came close one time. "Come on, bro, you can jump higher than that!"

Trying harder, Tim leaped up and finally caught the remote. Only his foot came down on the swap remote he had found and dropped, pressing an unknown number of buttons. "Oh no!"

These were the only words to escape Tim's lips before he passed out in front of his startled sister. "Tim!"

Moments later, Tim woke up feeling strange. His chest seemed heavy and he could feel his hair against his back. At first, Tim thought he might have hit his head on the coffee table and opened his eyes to see a cute teenage girl with short blue hair, looking over him, with a concerned look on her face.

"Serena, are you alright?" she asked.

"What did she call me?" Tim thought.

Tim sat up and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Instead of seeing his normal reflection, Tim saw a beautiful teenage girl staring back at him with a shocked look on her face.

"It's just a dream." he thought, desperately, looking down at himself. "It's just a..."

Tim's hand came across his chest, he could feel its warmth. This was not a dream, this was real! Then, Tim remembered the scuffle he had with Alexis and gasped out loud, startling the other girl.

"The swap remote!" Tim whispered, shivering. "Sailor Moon was on the television when I accidentally stepped on it."

Realizing that he had switched bodies with Serena, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, Tim screamed at the top of his lungs...

Inside the living room, Serena, inside Tim's body, did the same with a concerned and confused Alexis, trying to comfort 'him', thinking she was Tim."

"Tim are you ok?" Alexis asks Serena thinking it's Tim, "You might not belive this but I'm not your brother Tim my name is Serena Tsukino" Serena says, "You're not Serena that's Serena" Alexis says pointing to the tv, Serena gasps "But I am Serena I must have swapped bodies with your little bro Tim" Serena says.

What a little boy and sailor moon swapped bodies! what are the odds oh wait stupid it's in the title next chapter Tim in Serena's body tries to explain to Ami who he really is. Review please ^^ 


	2. The Explination

I don't own Sailor Moon, it's owned by Toei Animation, and Naeoko Takeuchi.

"What's wrong with you, all of a sudden, Serena?" asked Ami, confused. "One minute you're the happiest I've seen you in days because Darien Shields (Tuxedo Mask) finally asked you out and the next minute, you scream and start bawling like a baby as if he just dumped you."  
>Tim was so upset over what had just happened, he could barely able to speak but he tried as he knew that he would need help. "I... I'm not Serena!" Tim sobbed, in her voice. "My name is Tim Smith!"<br>He then went on to tearfully explain what had happened, causing him to find himself inside Serena's body, finishing by saying, "Your Serena is inside my body on the other side of the TV... see, she, err, he, I mean... (SOB!) Serena is freaking out as much as I am!"  
>Ami looked at the television at a show about Tim's life and listened at the small boy confirmed his story, talking to Alexis, claiming to be Serena. "Oh, we got trouble!" she said.<p>

"Girls, we have a problem" Ami says. Then Rei, Mina, Lita, Michelle, Amara, Hotaru, and Trista arrive and they ask, "What's wrong?" Ami explains the problem and all of the scouts are shocked, Then Rei asks, "What do we do?" "Remember our friend Jack? he came from that world" Ami asks,

"Jack?" Tim asks, confused. "Who's Jack?"  
>Ami giggled. "He's a boy, from your world, slightly older than you." she replied. "He came to be trapped in our world last year but decided to stay to help protect the little princess."<br>"Little princess?" Tim asked. then it hit him and he moaned. "Rini, Serena's future daughter!"  
>"That's her!" said Rei with a wink. "Jack accidentally switched bodies with her last year. Her sister, Jessica, has been helping the real Rini cope, living in the body of a thirteen year old boy."<br>"She's lucky in a way." added Mina, smiling. "Poor Jack is still wrapping his head around being stuck in the body of a nine year old girl."  
>Tim began to cry. "If he's stuck here, what chance do I have of going back!?"<br>Rei shook her head. "Wow, you sure got the cry baby part of Serena's personality down pal." she said.  
>"Hey!" Tim and Serena said in unison.<br>"I heard that!" said Serena, in his voice, through the television. "Just get Jack's remote and switch us back!"  
>The scouts looked at each other and started to giggle except for Amara who was chuckling and whisper among themselves. Tim began to sense that they were not about to switch him and Serena back, at least not for a while.<br>"Come on, guys." Tim said, pleading. "I want to go home."  
>Finally, the scouts turned back to the television, smiling, causing Serena to visibly sweat. Ami parted from the group and pulled Tim aside, out of view of the television. "Rini really misses her mom." she explained. "Jack is staying inside her body to keep her safe until we can find a way to return her to the future, where she belongs." she paused. "Jack has a surprising ability to adapt to other worlds, he can use her full power, no problem."<br>Tim was silent for a moment. "so, you are doing this to allow Serena to be with her daughter for a while?" he asks.  
>Ami nodded. "I promise we will switch you back after a while." she said. "It will be good for both Serena and Rini to be together for a short while. What do you say?"<br>Tim sighed, giving Ami a reluctant moan. "How long?" he asked, finally.  
>Ami smiled. "Just for a short while." she promised. "No more than a week or two."<br>Tim swallowed hard. "I don't know how to be a teen girl." he told her. "I'm a little boy."  
>"We can teach you." offered Ami. "It won't be so bad... what do you say?"<p>

"One week, then you send me back" Tim says. "Ok we'll help you out learn to act like a teenage girl 'Serena'" Ami says giggling, "Thank you Ami" Tim says knowing he has to adapt to being called, "Serena".

Meanwhile back in the real world,

"Serena don't worry I'll help you learn to be Tim" Alexis says.

"I will too Serena" says a male voice, both Serena and Alexis jump from being surprised they look to see Tim's and Alexis' Father,

D... Dad!?" asked Alexis, surprised. "You know about the...  
>"The swap remote?" asked Tim, and Alexis' dad Zack, chuckling. "Yes, I know all about it... I built it."<br>Alexis' and 'Tim's' jaws both dropped as they asked, in unison, "What!?"  
>Zack nodded. "You see, I wanted to learn more about my daughter's favorite television programs." he explained. "I built the remote, allowing me to switch bodies with one of the characters and learn all about their world, thus getting closer to your world, Alexis."<br>This was a shock to Alexis, and to Tim, as he seen his daddy and heard every word he said. "Can you switch us back?" Tim asked desperately. "Please daddy, I'm trapped as a girl!"  
>"A very beautiful girl, I might say." replied Zack, teasing. "I would not mind having two daughters."<br>Tim blushed brightly at that as the scouts behind him giggled, all knowing his father was joking. "Please, daddy." he begged. "It was an accident, can you do something?"  
>"Okay, Okay!" laughed Zack. "I'll see what I can do, tell me exactly what happened."<br>Tim and Alexis took turns explaining everything that had happened to cause the swap to happen. when they were both done, Zack picked up the remote and examined it before turning to Tim, letting out a sigh. "Well, Tim." he said. "I have good news and bad news."  
>"What's the good news?" he asked.<br>"The good news is that the remote is set to switch you and Serena back to your original bodies once the timer that you accidentally set runs down." he said.  
>'Serena' and 'Tim' both cheered but feel dead silent as Zack then added, "the bad news is that the timer is at its maximum setting of Two Months"<p>

"Two months?!" 'Serena' and 'Tim' say,

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will find a way to learn to act like eachother and son, I think you will make a great young lady" Zack says teasingly. Alexis and the scouts except for Amara giggle at that.

Hope you guys like this new chapter, I'll update sometime later this month anyway see ya next time.


	3. An Unexpected Boy Arrives

I don't own Sailor Moon it's owned by Toei Animation, I only own my characters.

Just then, Tim and Alexis' mother Hannah stepped into the living room, having overheard the entire conversation, and giggled at the television, knowing it was her son. "Tim, you've changed." she teased. she then turned serious. "Can 'she' get hurt in there?"  
>Zack nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." he replied, to Tim's tears. "However, she will also have Sailor Moon's powers, being inside her body, which will give her an edge, but..."<br>"But what?" Tim asked, nervous.  
>Hannah smiled, catching on. "You will have to be trained, sweetie." she told Tim. "Don't worry, I'm sure your new friends will help you transform into your cute super hero costume with the mini skirt and such."<br>Alexis covered her mouth laughing before turning to 'Tim'. "I guess I'll have to train you to be a little brother."  
>Both 'Serena' and 'Tim' moaned. (From now on Tim will be reffered to as 'Serena' while Serena will be reffered to as 'Tim'")<br>"It won't be so bad." said Ami, hugging Tim. "We'll show you all the benefits of being a girl and a Sailor Scout." she then giggled, starting with..."  
>The other girls except for Amara then joined, saying, "A sleepover!"<br>'Serena' gulped then placed 'her' hand onto the television as 'Tim' did the same. "See you in a month, I guess." he said.  
>"Yeah, I guess." 'Serena' replied. "If my sister gives you a weird grin, run."<br>'Tim' paused, before smiling. "You mean 'that' weird look?" he asked, pointing.  
>'Serena' looked behind 'her' to find the Sailor Scouts walking towards 'her' smiling and giggling in a funny way before turning back to 'Tim'. "Yes, that look."<br>'Serena' then screamed and ran from the television,

"Time for your makeover 'Serena'" all the girls except Amara say giggling, "Fine, but not alot of makeup 'Serena' says,

"Fine" they say then start putting it on 'Serena', first they put ruby red lipstick on 'her', next they put eyeshadow, and mascara on 'her', then they put finger nail polish on 'her' finger nails, then put the same pink color toenail polish on 'her' toenails, then 'Serena' says,

"Hey I thought you weren't going to put alot on me" "We lied" the girls say giggling.

Amara and a mysterious boy are laughing hard, "Always causing trouble weather this world or another aren't you lil Tim boy?" says the boy,

"Oh no" 'Serena' says with a sigh "It's him" "Him? him who?" The scouts ask, "Jake" 'Serena' says, then Jake comes into view. and says jokingly "Winner winner give the kid a prize" then Rei asks aloud

"Is he always this crazy?" "Yes" 'Serena' says then Jake says in annoyence "Hey I resent that! at least I'm not stuck in a cartoon meant for lil girl's, I mean those monster's stink I mean a Youma getting stung from a nine year old girl's attack, that's weak"

'Serena' turns to 'her' friend, annoyed. "Hey, this isn't my favoite show either!" 'she' protested. 'she' then turned to the scouts. "No offense."  
>Ami shook her head. "None taken." she said. "I'd be surprised if you were interested in being a Sailor Scout."<br>'Serena' nodded, relieved that she did not hurt anyone's feelings, then turned to Jake. "What are you doing here, how did you come to be in this cartoon?"  
>"I brought him." replied a girl's voice.<br>'Serena' looked passed Jake and gasped in surprise. "Rini!?"

Holy Cow Rini or Rather Jack brought Jake to the Sailor Moon Anime this probally won't be good and I don't mean to tick anyone who likes Monsters being beaten by nine year old girl's attack off I just thought of having a boy who isn't really familier with the anime and basically rant even though he's also in the same world, next chapter they'll be some weird stuff going on R&R and tell me what you thought of this chapter, This is Redranger14 signing out 


	4. The Red Fiery Fight

I don't own Sailor Moon, Super Sentai, or Power Rangers. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Super Sentai is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi and Toei. and Power Rangers is Owned by Haim Saban.

I own nothing but my Characters. Mighty Morphin' Pirate Rangers is my Take on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

if you'd like to see the story of the Pirate Rangers let me know and I might consider Making it.

"You don't need to call me that right now Tim" 'Rini' says in a Mature Tone, "I called on him" 'She' continues sitting down on a chair, and crossing her legs,

"Why? so we can hear this jerk insult us?" Rei asks in anger pointing at Jake, "Chill out Rei la Llama de la bruja" Jake says in a cocky tone.

Rei practically lunges at him only to have Lita and Amara to hold on to her "Why you spike-haired buffoon! how'd you like it if I knocked those teeth of yours out of that fat mouth?"

"Will you two just knock it off!?" 'Serena' Shouts, "Honestly I'm, atleast I was five years old and I've never acted this childish before" 'She' adds.

Then she goes over to 'Rini' and asks, "So Jack, How have you been coping being Rini?" "Eh it's been decent in my favor though I can't say the same for Rini being me" 'Rini' says, "What do you mean?" 'Serena' asks,

"She's been having to deal with my life problems and I'm so scared that my little sister Jessica is going to try change my outfits and hairstyle to something girly" Rini says in a nervous tone, "Hey don't be so blue Jack maybe if we *gulp* Spend some girl time out maybe it can help cheer both of us up" 'Serena' says.

while Jake, and Rei are still trying to go at it in the background with the other Scouts Trying to stop it from becoming ugly.

-Meanwhile-

A spaceship with two giant horse structures on each side, and a cannon mounted onto each structure. A certain young Alien Prince is hitting his footsoldiers in anger over his constant lossess,

"Blast it! Blast it! Blast them Pirates to the underworld They always ruin my plan ALWAYS!" he stomps on the ground of his ship and then a A Green Female Scientist Alien with black containers with cords going into her body tries to calm him down, "Gill please calm down"

"I can't calm down till I have those blasted pirates' heads handed over to me on a silver platter Insarn" the alien prince now recognized as Gill says in anger to Insarn. A cyborg soldier walks into the room,

"Boss, I think I may know what we can do to beat those Space Pirates" the cyborg says, "What is it Barizorg?" Gill asks in a demanding manner,

"I have managed to get in contact with an earth scientist that's dealing with his own color coded heroes his name is Professor Tomoe" Barizorg says, "He has been making monsters known as Daimons" He adds, "Fine then tell Tomoe to make a Daimon and have some of our Gourmin and Sougourmin Assist it and have them to attack whatever city those pirates are located!" Gill says,

"Yes Boss" Barizorg says with a bow before walking off, "Be prepared Pirate Rangers especially you Jake Red!" Gill shouts, "For you shall meet a more powerful foe which you can't beat" He adds then laughs maniacally.

-Back to Jake, 'Serena', 'Rini' and the Other Scouts-

"Well you know what Rei!? You're a bigger one..." Jake stops his argument right away, "What's wrong Jakey-boy? run out of taunts for me" Rei says in a tone simmiler to Jake's from eariler,

"Shut it I sense something" Jake says and looks around the room, "What is it?" Ami asks concerned, "It's evil readings" He says, "Evil Readings how did I not sense it?" Rei asks confused,

"Because a priest isn't able to sense the Zangyack's readings" "Zangyack?" the scouts including 'Rini' and 'Tim' ask, "They're an evil alien empire wanting to conquer the earth" Jake says in a serious tone still looking,

"But I don't know how they broke through the barrier between this world and the real world" "They must've had help from The Daimons" Lita said and suddenly loud explosions can be heard from outside,

"They're here" Jake says putting on a long red jacket with special buttons on them, "This isn't the time for dress-up Jake even I know that" Mina says and Jake facepalms, "This is the outfit I normally wear to battle" he says,

"Now" He starts while pulling out a red/black/silver Gun out of his pocket, "Let's make this showy!" He says in a leader-like tone, "But I don't know how to fight" 'Serena' whines in frustration, "You sure you're still not in there and this isn't a joke Serena?" Rei Jokingly says,

"Stop making fun of me while I'm not there Rei!" 'Tim' says in a annoyed manner, and the Scouts, Jake, 'Rini', and 'Serena' run straight out to the battlefield.

I Know this may seem short but I'm wanting to build up some suspense on this battle, Might aswell say this Jake called Rei, "Rei la Llama de la bruja" Which is spanish for, "Rei the Flame Witch" so you can understand Rei's anger towards Jake

Next chapter will of course be the battle and Jake's special secret which if you guys still don't get it try to search up Gokaiger. Hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R This is Redranger14 signing out Till next time.


	5. The Space Pirate's First Appearence

I don't own Sailor Moon, Super Sentai, or Power Rangers. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation.

Super Sentai is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori, TV Asahi and Toei. and Power Rangers is Owned by Haim Saban.

I own nothing but my Characters.

A Daimon with Gourmin and Sugourmin are blasting buildings, and houses. The Daimon looks almost like one of the Scouts except, Instead of a tiara with a planet's symbol on it, It's a Black X and She has some traits of a Wolf.

The Scouts, 'Rini', and 'Serena' run straight towards the Daimon, Gourmin and Sugourmin, "So you're the one and only Sailor Scouts huh?" A Sugourmin says mockingly, "I thought it would be tough fighters not simple little earth girls" He adds with a laugh,

"Haven't you Zangyack heard of never judging a book by their cover?" 'Rini' asks, "Yeah we may not look like it, but we're the protectors of the earth" Lita says, "Alright Scouts since I'm taking the lead for us let's transform" Rei says as all of the scouts pull out their Transformation devices.

Then they realize someone's missing, "Hey! Where's Jake!?" Rei asks to which the other scouts shrug, "Tch, should've known he'd turn chicken" She says annoyed, "Let's go ahead, and transform without him"

"Jupiter Planet Power" Lita says, "Mercury Planet Power" Ami says, "Venus Planet Power" Mina says, "Mars Planet Power" Rei says, "Uranus Planet Power" Amara says, "Neptune Planet Power" Michelle says,

"Saturn Planet Power" Hotaru says, "Moon Crystal Power" 'Rini' says, "Uh, Moon Cosmic Power" 'Serena' says in confusion, "Let's Go!" All of the Scouts say as they Transform into their Sailor Scout Form,

"So this is what it's like to be a Sailor Scout huh?" Sailor Moon says, "Yep, you'll get used to it" Sailor Mini Moon Says, "Anyway, in the Name of our Planets" Rei says, "We Shall Punish you" All of the Scouts except for Sailor Moon say,

"Uh yeah, what they said" Sailor Moon says, "Let's go!" All of the scouts say and charge towards the Daimon, Sugourmin and the Gourmin, "Pft this'll be too easy" The Daimon says mockingly as she, The Sugourmin and the Gourmin charge towards the scouts.

The fight goes on for quite some time the Scouts try to pull off all of their attacks against the Daimon Gourmin and Sugourmin to no avail, "Alright Scouts let's try using one last attack together against them" Sailor Mars Says as the scouts except for Sailor Moon who is still trying to escape from some Gourmin and Sugourmin nods,

"Sailor Planetary Attack!" The Scouts shout as they unleash their most powerful attack only to have the Daimon to Reflect the attack back at them, "Ahhh!" The scouts scream in pain and fall to the ground back to their normal clothes as the Daimon walks up to Sailor Moon who's being held down by Gourmin,

"Time for you to die Sailor Moon" the Daimon says as Sailor Moon starts to cry, "Farewell" She gets ready to use her sword to kill Sailor Moon but, gets shot by a gunfire, "Gaaah who dares?" The Daimon looks to see a silloutte with a gun. The silloutte reveals itself, It turns out to be Jake, "Where were you!?" Sailor Mars asks furiously,

"Had to get something" Jake says, "So the Zangyack teamed up with the Daimons huh? Well this'll be double the fun" He says in a cocky tone, "You better be prepared to die Space Pirate!" The Daimon shouts at Jake, "You do know you might not stand a chance against them by yourself right?" Sailor Uranus asks, "I do. But... It's the plank for those I don't like!" Jake states before pulling out a red figure with it's arms up in the air,

"Because that's what Pirates do best" He adds before flipping the figure into a key form, then pulling out a phone like device, "It's Morphin' Time!" Jake shouts as he inserts the key into the device then turns it, "Piiirates!" The device shouts before Jake is surrounded by three Xs and a V, each X forming part of his suit and the V becoming the visor on his helment.

And in Jakes place is a figure in black spandex with a Pirate logo on his chest, a red jacket, a gold belt with a buckle in the shape of the figure he used but as a silloutte, white gloves, Red Boots and a helment that sortta resembles a captain's hat with the same pirate logo on the top of the helment and a black visor on the helment,

"Red Captain" Jake or rather Red Captain says as he poses before pulling out a sword, and gun then shouts, "Now, Let's make this Showy!" Then Fires bullets at the Daimon, and Zangyack footsoldiers then charges towards them slashing and blasting while the scouts watch,

"Take this!" Jake shouts striking one of the Gourmin in the chest with his saber before pulling it back out, as that Gourmin falls down dead, "I don't believe it" Sailor Mars says, "The guy's got real skill" She adds before heading over to Sailor Moon,

"You okay Tim?" Sailor Mars asks, "Yeah, Just hurting a bit" Sailor Moon says, "But I'm glad Jake made it I knew he could handle them" She adds,

"Heads up" Red Captain says as he throws his Pirate Saber and it goes through ten Gourmin's chests and gets stuck in the wall, "How the? How'd that sword go though ten of those Gourmin so easily?" Sailor Uranus asks in confusion, "Simple, I have experience fighting Gourmin, So I've learnt some neat tricks" Red Captain says then starts blasting at more Gourmin,

"This hero really seems more powerful than the Sailor Scouts, I can now see why the Zangyack needed help" The Daimon says as she continues watching Red Captain fighting, "Time to show you all something that'll make your jaws drop" Red Captain says as he presses a button on his belt buckle and it flips around showing another figure, he pulls it out of a slot,

"Ranger Change!" Red Captain says as he inserts the key into the device then turns it, "Mystic Force!" The device shouts as Red Captain morphs to Red Mystic Ranger. All of the Sailor Scouts are in shock, "He can become other rangers!?" They say surprised, "Yep" Red Mystic Ranger says before doing his role call, "Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger" He adds while posing, then pulls out a different weapon,

"Power of the phoenix" Red Mystic Ranger says as he's surrounded by a figure of a flaming phoenix, Then flies right through more gourmin, "Ha! that didn't do anything" The Daimon says, "Checkmate" Red Mystic Ranger says as he snaps his fingers and the gourmin fall to the ground and explode,

"He's better at fire than even you Rei" Sailor Jupiter says, "I-I don't believe it" Saior Mars says in complete and utter shock, Then Red Mystic Ranger pulls out another Figure in Key form, "Ranger Change!" Red Mystic Ranger says as he inserts the key into the device then turns it, "Ninja Storm!" The device shouts as Red Mystic Ranger becomes the Red Ninja Storm Ranger,

"Ninja Shadow Battle" Red Ninja Storm Ranger says as he goes through more Gourmin and through Sugourmin slashing them, Then stops as the Gourmin and Sugourmin fall to the ground, "You Zangyack are still as Naive as ever" Red Ninja Storm Ranger says in his cocky tone, then looks towards the Daimon, "Think you can handle me?" He asks the Daimon,

"You're just lucky take this Darkness Spirial Tornado" The Daimon says as she becomes a tornado and heads towards Red Ninja Storm Ranger, "Ranger Change" Red Ninja Storm Ranger says as he inserts a ranger key into his morpher, "Dynaman" The Morpher says as Red Ninja Storm Ranger becomes Dynared, "Dynaman?" All of the scouts ask in confusion, "Yep" Dynared says as he turns around while the Daimon is coming towards him, Then he does a pose and an explosion happens behind him,

"Ahhh" The Daimon screams as she goes flying and crashes, "How naive" Dynared says as he morphs back to Red Captain.

Happy New Years Everyone We're heading straight to 2015 so I thought of ending 2014 for me by adding this chapter.

Hope you Enjoy, This is Redranger14 signing out 


End file.
